fivenightsatfreddysroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jacob The FluX Ov3r Ki11/I am sorry
This is the worst week ever... 1.) My friend gets on my Gmail and messes around with my things; 2.) I lost my voice; 3.) I am an immature mother fucker which leads to losing friends; 4.) I nearly lost two friends today because of my temper; 5.) I am not a good friend and will never be a good friend So these things happened to me this week and my throat hurts like hell from attempting to yell at my brother for being annoying and he thinks it funny to mess with me since I can't speak (It says on number three I lost my voice) And I have also been a terrible friend haven't I? Well being the way I am is different from the way I was... Being serious, hating Cammiii's jokes (No offense XD), being nice, and being mature. I have changed over the past months and I feel the exact opposite from what I was before... I feel more mean, stupid, and uncaring like Cammiii (Again no offense XD). I nearly lost two friends (Iker and Bonnie) for being a mean, selfish, butt hurt, coward at them just for doing things that honestly aren't even funny! Like puns and stupid jokes and other things like that... I want to change, I really do! But its hard... When I was mature on here, I was immature on Xbox but on Xbox... Its different, my friends on there are actually like me! We do stupid stuff all the time! Example: 1. Trolling- We do this all the time and lemme tell you guys one of the best troll's we have ever done! We basically trolled my friends Nathan and Ben by doing window wars in Black Ops 2 and inviting a ton more people to be on our team and go up against Nathan and Ben. After that Ben and Nathan got super pissed and used machine guns on us instead of snipers, but do you think they would have one? Haha, no. We used mahcine guns too (And other weapons) and we went to their camping spot and killed them till we won! They got so mad at us that they deleted us as friends and called us every name on the list which is really funny to hear because the are raging and being idiots! Lol that was a very good troll to pull off XD 2. Being dumbasses- We always are dumb but we are very smart. We just do dumb things to make other people mad which isn't hard since we are such jerks to people that make say there better than us lol XD 3. Being jerks to each other- We aren't really jerks to each other, we just say mean things to each other to be funny and stuff (We never mean the things we say to each other) So yeah, there is everything we do on Xbox but we are very good friends! We don't mean the things we say to each other unless we aren't laughing and are straight up for real! So I hope you guys understand what I am saying... Its hard to change the way you already are, and even if you want to change it wont help! I will try my very best to be more mature (And if its a Thursday then I am going to have to ditch that rule because a new episode of Steven Universe lol). Thank you for reading and I hope Iker and Bonnie can forgive me for my fuck up tonight. Anyways bye! ~Jacob (Sorry if this was to long of a speech lol) Category:Blog posts